Bloody Anniversary
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Anniversaries are suppose to be the happiest times. But it goes completely wrong for Riku and Sora. SoRiku. Character Death. Please Review!


**Author's Note:**** This is a gift for one of my lovely friends. But I decided to post it on here also. I will not be writing a sequel to this. Sorry but I'm too busy. Hope everyone enjoys this.I need people to vote on my poll. Go to my profile to vote. It would really help me out. Thanks in advance.  
**

"Oh God, Riku… Ahhh-haaa… More…!" I shivered at the moan that escaped my lover's lips. I complied with his plea and picked up my speed. My grip on his hips tightened, making red hand marks on his tan skin.

My climax was close, I could feel it. His body head around my shaft engulfed my body as I continually thrusted in to him. I knew he was close too. My hand wrapped around his manhood and began to pump to match with my thrusts.

His hips bucked up in to my hand. His moaning filled the small room along with the creaking of the bed. His nails dug in to the skin of my back. He moaned as he thrusted back to meet my hips, deepening my thrusts.

I heard him cry my name out as I hit his sweet spot again. My finger massaged the slit at the top of his throbbing erection. His panting picked up tremendously. His bucks became needy. And his voice had become scratchy.

"R-Riku!" A second later he released in to my hand. His body spazed, arching off the bed. His muscles closed around my shaft, creating double the pleasure. I tried to hold in my release. I didn't want to have to pull out this early.

But soon my strength drained from my system. My seed spilled inside my lover, overflowing his opening. I let out a small sigh as I slowly pulled out of him, hating the loss of heat.

I suddenly felt exhausted. Our pants were the only thing filling the thick musty air. I collapsed next to him on the bed, letting out a small grunt. I pulled him as close to me as I could, pulling the blankets on to our naked bodies.

"I love you Sora. And happy anniversary." I kissed his cheek, lovingly. We had been dating for one year now. It seemed like forever since we started to be a couple. We had gone through everything together.

"Love you too, happy anniversary." Sora's famous smile formed on his lips and he snuggled in to my chest.

I was so happy with Sora. He made me the happiest I have ever been in my whole life. He was my everything. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him. I loved him from the bottom of my heart, and I wasn't ever going to stop.

I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep with Sora in my arms when I heard his cell phone ring. "Aww crap." He mumbled out complaints as he rolled off the bed to find his phone in his pants pocket.

He flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello, this is Sora." Wasn't that the cutest hello you've ever heard?

"No… But… I… Can't I…" He was getting cut off by whoever he was talking to. He wasn't allowed to get in three words. "O-Okay… Sorry… Please just don't… Sorry… I'll be right over." Sora flinched after his last word. I assumed whoever he was talking to had hung up on him.

He pulled his phone away from his ear and closed it before looking back at me, an apologetic smile on his lips. "Sorry, Riku. I have to go." He started to pull on his clothes.

I slipped out of bed, starting to pull on my own clothes. "Let me walk you home then." I offered.

"No!" I jumped, his yell surprising me. "I-I mean… you don't have to. I know where I live." He pulled on the last of his clothes and walked over to the door, I was following him.

"Who was that on the phone?" I cocked an eyebrow. He was acting really strange all of a sudden. I knew it wasn't his parents he was talking to. His parents weren't that strict. They knew we were dating and they didn't find anything wrong with it.

"N-No one… I just have to go." A fake smile crossed his features. I could always distinguish his fake smiles and his real ones. This one was definitely fake. It was just a smile to make me forget about the phone conversation.

He walked to the front door, I was close behind him. There was something he was hiding from me. But it didn't seem like he was going to tell me. I was getting a little frightened by the whole thing.

"You're keeping something from me… aren't you." Sora didn't answer me. He ignored my question like it was never asked. If he loved me like he said he did why was he keeping something from me?

"Bye Riku, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he left my house, closing the door behind him. I wasn't even allowed a good bye kiss or even a hug. He didn't allow me to say I loved him.

When did he start to keep this from me? It must be something big if he wouldn't tell me, his boyfriend of one year. Did he secretly not trust me, so all these years I've known him I was just there to comfort him. Was I not allowed to know any of his secrets?

I patted the pocket of my jeans. The small lump in the pouch fairly noticeable. And yet Sora never noticed it. The small box in my pocket I had bought just for him. To show how much I loved him. To show that I wanted to be with him forever.

I was going to propose to him tonight. Then we could finally be together forever. I was so excited for tonight. I had made sure to keep the ring in a safe place to make sure I wouldn't lose it.

I had made sure everything else was perfect also. I spent days planning this. The romantic dinner for two. Each candle lit perfectly. The table cloth ironed to perfection. It was all for him. Because nothing was good enough for Sora.

But Sora left. Left me standing there with the door closed in my face, the ring in my pocket. And it was all because he was hiding this big secret from me. Some secret important enough to leave during our one year anniversary.

I could feel my heart slowly, agonizingly breaking in two. All those years I had loved him and this is what I get for it. All the times I was there for him, holding him, kissing him, comforting him.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. It hurt so much. Much more than I ever dreamed it would be. The day Sora would leave without a reason. And still I was left with millions of questions. But still one question stayed in my mind.

Will he ever come back?

I was so afraid of the answer to that. What if he never did come back? Wouldn't ever tell me what was going on. Leave me here all alone forever. I was so sick of feeling lonely and depressed. But when I first started to date Sora all those feelings went away.

It was like I was a whole new person. I smiled more, laughed more. I was just happier all the time. Life didn't seem like a chore when Sora was around.

And now, as I sat in front of the door tears still streaming down my cheeks, I couldn't help but feel the need to do the thing I used to do when I was depressed. It was so easy to take this pain away, it only costed a few moments of pain.

The scars had faded some time ago. The memories of painful past events were fading away also. But now I felt that longing to do it again. Cut myself over and over again, until blood was the only thing I could see.

Something about the burning sensation that filled my body was addictive when I felt depressed. Sometimes I couldn't stop myself until I fainted from blood loss.

But I refused to do it. I promised Sora I would never do it again. After that time he caught me in the middle. He was so scared that he started to cry. Holding him I promised I'd never do that to myself ever again.

I thought everything was going well. I didn't recall anything I had done wrong earlier in the night to angry Sora. And if I did he would have surely pouted. But he's never just left before. He always said that his parents wanted to eat dinner with him. Or his brother had gotten in to an argument with his boyfriend again and he needed someone to talk to.

This was such odd behavior from Sora. But I loved him too much to let him walk these streets at one in the morning. I stood up quickly, forgetting to grab my coat and rushed out the door.

I walked down my street to the direction of my lover's house. When I froze in my steps. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. The air became dense and all of a sudden it was hard for me to breath.

I heard a scream not far from where I was. That scream. I knew that scream. It was so fresh in my mind from only minutes ago. I could never miss that voice.

Sora's scream.

I picked up my speed to a sprint to the direction of Sora's scream. Something was terribly wrong. I was tired, having sex right before had drained me. But I wouldn't allow myself to slow down my pace. Sora was in danger.

I suddenly stopped at the beginning of the alley the scream had come from. I felt my heart and breathing stop all together. My body began to shake violently. I've never seen something so horrible in my life.

I started my sprint again, down the alleyway to where Sora was on the ground. I already felt the tears running down my face. The adrenaline already kicking in to force my running to double.

I stopped a few inches from where Sora was lying on the ground. His breathing was shallow as tears ran down in to his hair. Why was he crying? What had happened to make him cry like that?

I fell to my knees. I could see what had happened now. There was blood on the ground. A big puddle under Sora's small body. So much blood that it threatened to drown the poor boy. It was his own blood.

And then noticed the fresh wound that was pouring out blood. It was small but it was right where is heart should be. The size was about the size of a bullet.

"S-Sora… What h-happened?" I was so lucky I was able to speak, with the tears coming from my eyes and the way my body shook. Why did this happen? How could this happen.

"I…" I saw his face flinch. It hurt for him to talk. He was in so much pain. That one shot hadn't killed him. Only forced him to suffer. Suffer so much in a long amount of time.

"Don't talk…" I whispered, my sobs getting the best of me and forcing my voice to be quiet. I had let this happen to him. Everything was my fault. If I would of just stopped him. Forced him to stay. Everything would be alright. He wouldn't be injured this badly.

I heard him let out a whimper. I have to do something quick. He's lost too much blood already. I pressed my hand over his wound, adding a lot of pressure hoping the blood would stop from oozing from the hole.

He screamed out. I couldn't imagine how much pain he was going through. Slowly losing all your blood, your heart barely able to pump anymore. And I could barely hear him breathing anymore.

He was slowly dying.

But I refused to let him die. I didn't want to go back to being along. There wasn't a point for me without Sora. I was here because of him, I couldn't let him die.

"It'll be alright, Sora. I'll call an ambulance and they'll come save you. It'll be alright. You aren't going to die." I tried to calm him down, but it was mostly for me. My voice was the shakiest it's ever been. And my crying wasn't helping.

I saw him smile the best he could. A real smile. His famous smile. I saw him shake his head. Indicating it wasn't going to be alright. That it was over. He was dying.

"Come on Sora. You got to have hope. Everything will be okay." I brushed some hair from his azure eyes. He so beautiful even when he was slowly dying.

"Riku… I'm dying." The sound of his voice so raspy like that forced even more tears to flood from my eyes. I knew he was right. He was dying right here in front of me. There wasn't anything I could do.

I hugged him. I could feel his blood soaking through my shirt. But I didn't care. I needed to feel Sora. I didn't want his touch to ever leave. But his touch didn't feel the same. His body was cold. It didn't have heat left.

"You can't die Sora. You just can't. I was going to spend the rest of my life with you…" I had to stop for a big sob before I could continue. "I was going to marry you."

I pulled the box out of my pocket with one of my shaky hands, before opening it for him to see. "S-See? I got this just for you." I tried to smile but I couldn't. The sadness had engulfed my whole body. I was never going to smile again. Never going to laugh again. Never going to be happy.

"It's… beautiful." He whispered, a smile forming on his lips. He was actually happy. He really did love me. But it was too late now. He was dying, there was no chance for us to marry.

I saw his eyes slowly close, then open half way again. There were only a few more moments for him left. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to be here all alone. No reason to live.

"Please, Sora…" I begged him, burring my head in to his bloody chest. "Don't go." I wish there was something for me to do. Some way I could save him. This all felt like my fault.

"Riku…" I lifted my head when he called my name. His face showed no expression. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Sorry for… lying to you." His voice was so quiet, I could barely hear him. "I just…" He blinked slowly. "Didn't want to bother you… with my problems."

What could he mean? What problems did he have? Was he in danger all this time and I didn't even know? This was all my fault. Because I didn't take the time to actually see if everything was alright.

"I love you… Riku."

I held back a sob as I answered him. But still my voice was so shaky from my crying. It didn't even sound like me anymore. I sounded so sad. So depressed. So… lonely.

"I love you too."

I saw him smile at me once more. His eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped, along with his heartbeat. He was gone. I was now all alone in this world just waiting for my death.

I didn't have a reason to live anymore. Sora was gone along with my joy. I'd never love anyone like I loved Sora. He was my everything. My whole life.

And now he was gone.

I opened up the box in my hands and pulled out the ring with the diamond on top. It costed me my whole life savings on this. But it was worth it to know that Sora would be wearing it.

I slipped it on Sora's left ring finger. It looked perfect on him. The diamond glimmered even in the night. I just wish Sora would have been able to see it on himself. See how much I was willing to spend on him.

But everything was over. My friendship with Sora, my relationship with Sora. I'd never be able to hold him, kiss him, or feel him ever again. He was only a cold lifeless body now. Everything ended tonight.

Including this bloody anniversary.


End file.
